classicfandomcom-20200222-history
The A-Z of Classic Children's Television
Are you a Jamie and the Magic Torch junkie? Do you suffer from Moomin mania? Do you go boss-eyed over Bagpuss or get turned-on by Trumpton? The A-Z of Classic Children's Television will help you relive your misspent youth. Unwrap the very best programmes from the golden age of kids' telly and get to the root of all your childhood obsessions. Simon Sheridan's fascinating and funny book features a foreword by David Jason, and includes exclusive contributions from the makers of dozens of classic TV shows including David McKee (Mr Benn), Brian Cosgrove (Danger Mouse), Jane Tucker (Rainbow), John Ryan (Captain Pugwash), Nigel Plaskitt (Pipkins), Gordon Murray (Camberwick Green), Gay Soper (The Flumps), Hilary Hayton (Crystal Tipps and Alistair) and many more. Shows from A to Z *The Adventures of Black Beauty (1972-1974) *The Adventures of Parsley (1970-1971) *The Adventures of Rupert Bear (1970-1976) *Alberto Frog and his Amazing Animal Band (1975) *The Amazing Adventures of Morph (1979-1980) *Andy Pandy (1969-1970) *Animal Magic (1962-1983) *Avenger Penguins (1993–1994) *Bagpuss (1974) *Bananaman (1983-1986) *Bananas in Pyjamas (1992-2001) *The Banana Splits (1968–1970) *The Basil Brush Show (1960s–1970s) *Bob the Builder (1998) *Bod (1975) *Blue Peter (1958-2001) *Brum (1991) *Button Moon (1980-1988) *Camberwick Green, Trumpton and Chigley (1966-1969) *Captain Pugwash (1973-1974) *Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons (1967-1968) *Cholton and the Wheelies (1976-1979) *Christopher Crocodile (1993) *The Clangers (1969-1974) *Cockleshell Bay (1980–1986) *Count Duckula (1988-1993) *Cloppa Castle (1978-1979) *Crackerjack (1955-1984) *Crystal Tipps and Alistair (1972-1974) *Dangermouse (1981-1992) *Deputy Dawg (1960-1963) *Emu's Broadcasting Company (1975–1980) *The Family-Ness (1984–1985) *The Famous Five (1978–1979) *Fingerbobs (1971-1972) *Fingermouse (1985-1991) *Fireman Sam (1985-1994) *The Flintstones (1960-1966) *The Flower Pot Men (1952-1970) *The Flumps (1976-1977) *Fred Basset (1976-1977) *Get Up and Go! (1981-1983) *Grange Hill (1978) *Hatty Town (1968-1980) *Hector's House (1960s) *Henry's Cat (1983–1995) *The Herbs (1967-1968) *Hickory House (1973-1977) *Hong Kong Phooey (1974-1975) *How (1966-1981) *Ivor the Engine (1975-1976) *Inspector Gadget (1983-1986) *Jackanory (1965-1996) *Jamie and the Magic Torch (1977-1979) *Joe (1966) *Joe 90 (1968 –1969) *John Craven's Newsround (1972) *King Rollo (1980) *Larry the Lamb in Toytown (1972-1974) *Ludwig (1977) *The Magic Roundabout (1965-1977) *Magpie (1968-1980) *Mary, Mungo & Midge (1969) *The Mister Men (1974-1976) *The Moomins (1977–1982) *Mr Benn (1971) *Multi-Coloured Swap Shop (1976–1982) *The Munch Bunch (1980-1982) *The Muppet Show (1976-1981) *Muffin the Mule (1946-1957) *Noah and Nelly in Skylark (1976) *Noddy (1975) *Noddy's Adventures in Toyland (1992-2001) *Old Bear and Friends (1993-1998) *Paddington Bear (1975-1983) *Paperplay (1974–1981) *The Peanuts Show (1972-1976) *The Perishers (1979) *Pingu (1991-1997) *The Pink Panther Show (1969-1970) *Pipkins (1973–1981) *Playbox (1987-1992) *Playschool (1964-1988) *Pogles' Wood (1966-1968) *Popeye the Sailor (1933-1965) *Postman Pat (1981) *Puddle Lane (1985–1989) *The Raggy Dolls (1986-1994) *Rag, Tag and Bobtail (1953–1973) *Rainbow (1972-1992) *The Rainbow Toy Shop (1994-1999) *Record Breakers (1972-2001) *Roobarb (1973-1974) *Rosie and Jim (1991) *Spider-Man (1967–1970) *Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969-1970) *The Smurfs (1981–1989) *The Sooty Show (1955-1992) *Sooty and Co. (1993-1998) *Stingray (1964–1965) *SuperGran (1985–1987) *SuperTed (1983–1986) *Teletubbies (1997) *Terrahawks (1983–1986) *Think of a Number (1978-1984) *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (1984) *Thunderbirds (1965–1966) *Tiswas (1974-1982) *Top Cat (1961) *The Tomorrow People (1973–1979) *Victor & Hugo: Bunglers in Crime (1991–1992) *Vision On (1964-1976) *Wacky Races (1968) *Willo the Wisp (1981) *The Wind in the Willows (1983–1990) *The Wombles (1973-1975) *The Woodentops (1955–1957) *The Woody Woodpecker Show (1957-1971) *Worzel Gummidge (1979-1989) *The Yogi Bear Show (1961) *"Time for bed!" Says Zebedee. Boing! from The Magic Roundabout (1965-1977) The Greatest Cartoons of All Time The Greatest Cartoons of All Time was an 2-hour marathon that aired on CBS on Weekdays in March from 5:00 PM to 7:00 PM. Included in the marathon are cartoons from Walt Disney Productions, Warner Bros., MGM, Paramount, Hanna-Barbera, United Artists, Cruikshank, M.J. Winkler, the National Film Board of Canada and International Rocketship. Featured characters included Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Pink Panther, Betty Boop, Tom & Jerry, Yogi Bear, Popeye, Superman and "The Flagstones," the little known pilot for "The Flintstones." Cartoon Schedule Monday: 5.00 to 7.00 #Mickey's Birthday Party (Staring Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar and Clara Cluck) #The Band Concert (Staring Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar and Donald Duck) #Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip (Staring Mickey Mouse, Pluto and Pete) #Wallace and Gromit in The Wrong Trousers #Rabbit of Seville (Staring Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd) #Red Hot Riding Hood (Staring Slick Wolf and Red) #Show Biz Bear (Staring Yogi Bear) #The Barber of Seville (Staring Woody Woodpecker) #Pink Phink (Staring The Pink Panther) #Quasi at the Quackadero Tuesday: 5.00 to 7.00 #Perils of Pearl Pureheart (Staring Mighty Mouse) #Hair-Raising Hare (Staring Bugs Bunny and Gossamer) #Good Will to Men (Staring Preacher Mouse) #Book Revue (Staring Daffy Duck) #The Case of the Purloined Parrot (Staring Snooper and Blabber) #Lion-Hearted Huck (Staring Huckleberry Hound) #Legal Eagle Lion (Staring Snagglepuss) #Billy Boy (Staring The Southern Wolf) #Deputy Droopy (Staring Droopy) #When Magoo Flew (Staring Mr. Magoo) #Superman (Staring Superman) Wednesday: 5.00 to 7.00 #Gertie the Dinosaur #The Flagstones (Staring The Flintstones) #Feed the Kitty (Staring Marc Antony and Pussyfoot) #The Cat That Hated People (Staring Timothy the Cat) #Boos and Arrows (Staring Casper the Friendly Ghost) #Come Blow Your Dough (Staring Magilla Gorilla) #Creature Comforts #War Story #Top Cat Falls in Love (Staring Top Cat) #Ginger Nutt's Bee-Bother #Dough for the Do-Do (Staring Porky Pig) #Betty in Blunderland (Staring Betty Boop) Thursday: 5.00 to 7.00 #Sea Scouts (Staring Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie) #Gerald McBoing-Boing (Staring Gerald McBoing-Boing) #The Tender Tale of Cinderella Penguin #Pingu: A story for young children (Staring Pingu) #Beany Land (Staring Beany Boy and Cecil the Sea-Sick Serpent) #House Busters (Staring Heckle and Jeckle) #The Seapreme Court (Staring Little Audrey) #Peanuts: You May Kiss the Sister (Staring Snoopy, Schroeder and Lucy van Pelt) #Popeye the Sailor Meets Sindbad the Sailor (Staring Popeye the Sailor, Olive Oyl and J. Wellington Wimpy) #The Scarlet Pumpernickel (Staring Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester and Melissa Duck) #Tweetie Pie (Staring Sylvester and Tweety Pie) Friday: 5.00 to 7.00 #Rabbit Fire (Staring Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd) #I Love to Singa (Staring Owl Jolson) #Cat Concerto (Staring Tom and Jerry) #The Dover Boys at Pimento University #Who Killed Cock Robin? #Kitty Kornered (Staring Porky Pig and Sylvester) #The Treasure of El Kabong (Staring Quick Draw McGraw) #Red Hot Rangers (Staring George and Junior) #Pest Pupil (Staring Baby Huey) #Bump Wants to Help (Staring Bump the Elephant) #The Crunch Bird #The Olympic Champ (Staring Goofy) #Green Eggs and Ham from Dr. Seuss on the Loose Monday: 5.00 to 7.00 #Wossamotta U (Staring Rocky and Bullwinkle J. Moose) #The Enchanted Square (Staring Raggedy Ann) #Balloon Land (Staring The Pincushion Man) #Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (Staring Winnie the Pooh) #Madeline #King-Size Canary #The Big Snit #Duck Amuck (Staring Daffy Duck) #One Froggy Evening (Staring Michigan J. Frog) #Northwest Hounded Police (Staring Droopy and Slick Wolf) Tuesday: 5.00 to 7.00 #Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z (Staring Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner) #Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century (Staring Daffy Duck, Porky Pig and Marvin the Martian) #The Cat Came Back (Staring Mr. Johnson) #Donald in Mathmagic Land (Staring Donald Duck) #For Scent-imental Reasons (staring Pepé Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat) #Walky Talky Hawky (staring Foghorn Leghorn, Henery Hawk and Barnyard Dawg) #The Ant and the Aardvark (staring The Blue Aardvark) #The Bear That Wasn't #The Winter Picnic (staring Old Bear and Friends) Wednesday: 5.00 to 7.00 #A Wild Hare (Staring Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd) #The Great Piggy Bank Robbery (Staring Daffy Duck) #Ferdinand the Bull #The Golden Bug (Staring Felix the Cat) #Poop Goes the Weasel (Staring Waxey Weasel & Wishbone) #Little Hiawatha #You'll Never Find a Nessie in a Zoo (Staring Ferocious Ness and Mr. MacTout) #Lupo the Butcher #Flebus #Bambi Meets Godzilla #Little 'Tinker (Staring B.O. Skunk) #Screwball Squirrel (Staring Screwy Squirrel) #Bob's Birthday (Staring Dr. Bob Fish) The FilmFair Show The FilmFair Show is a British/Canadian animated Television Series That Aired in 1995 and produced by FilmFair. The Show Features FilmFair Segments with Characters from Paddington Bear, The Herbs, Moschops, The Adventures of Portland Bill, The Perishers and many more with Live-Acton Facts About Everything and Voices of Jimmy Hibbert, Rob Rackstraw, Jane Horrocks, Jim Broadbent and Maria Darling. FilmFair Segments Regular Segments included... *The Adventures of Parsley the Lion by Michael Bond *The Adventures of Portland Bill by John Grace *Bangers and Mash by Paul Groves and Edward McLachLan *The Gingerbread Man by David Wood *Hatty Town by Keith Chatfield *The Herbs by Michael Bond *Huxley Pig by Rodney Peppe *Moschops by Ruth Boswell and Gregory Stewart *Nellie the Elephant by Terry Ward *The New Adventures of the Shoe People by James Driscoll *Paddington Bear by Michael Bond *The Perishers by Maurice Dodd *The Shoe People by James Driscoll *The Wombles by Elisabeth Beresford Episodes Season 1 *Hello Friends (with Please Look after this Bear/Parsley's Tail/Can You Keep a Secret?) *More Friends (with Huxley Pig and the Sea Monster/Eggs is Eggs/Nellie Visits a Farm) *Need a Hand (with The Arrival/Sage's Nest Blows Down/Busy Day) *Plants (with Margot/The First Flower/Spring Fever) *Look for Clues (with Carrot's Carrot/What a Shower/Huxley Pig the Reporter) *Dragons and Witches (with Tarragon and the Eggs/Ghost Boast/The Sea Monster) *Dogs (with Magic Mirror/Parsley's Invention of a Mechanical Dog/How to Train the Family Dog) *School (with ABC for Chimps/The Chives Catch Colds/A Rainy Day Problem) *Helping Others (with The Rocking Chair/Just Like Me/Nellie Goes to Sea) *Going on Holiday (with Picture Trouble/Holiday's at Home/A Day at the Seaside) *Seaside (with Trouble at the Beach/Huxley Pig at the Beach/Nellie at the Seaside) *Littering (with Time and Slow Motion/Buried Treasure/Buried Bones) *Cooking (with What's Cooking?/Dill's Restaurant/The Fruit Machine) *Quiz (with School Prize/The Fishing Match/Paddington in the Hot Seat) *Hunter Monsters (with Huxley Pig and the Haunted House/Fiercest Dinosaur/Nellie and the Haunted House) *Visitors (with MacWomble The Terrible/Chimperdale Farm/Miss Jessop Tidies Up) *Little Girls (with She May or She May Not/Your in the Army Now/Dance Little Lady) Season 2 *High and Low (with Sleek the Mouse/Ally Takes to the Air/Up and Away) *Gardens (with Moschops's Garden/Madame Cholet & the Blackberries/Eggs and a Golf Ball) *History (with Stone Age Huxley/Trouble at the Wax Works/Cowboys and Indians) *Winter Games (with Wellington on Ice/Trouble at No.32/Games in the Snow) *Theater (with A Visit to the Theatre/Huxley Pig's Cinderella/Putting on a Show) *Felling Sick (with Something Nasty in the Kitchen/Ugh Day/All's Well That Ends Well) *Fishing (with Going Fishing/Huxley Pig on a Desert Island/Sir Basil's Fishing Expedition) *Magic (with Pashana Bedhi the Snake Charmer/Huxley Pig the Magician/Treat or Trick) *Rain and Shine (with Changeable Weather/Huxley Pig and the Abominable Snowpig/The Picnic) *Best Friends (with Weekend Break/Nellie goes Ballooning/Wellington the Babysitter) *Cars (with Parsley's Car/Charlie's Car/Taxi Service) *Birds (with Sage's Birthday/Huxley Pig Goes Flying/Dill's Day) *Police (with Sneaker/Works of Art by Dill/P.C. Boot to the Rescue) *Kings and Queens (with King Ethelbert/Huxley Pig at the Village Fete/The King's Portrait) *Championship (with The Skateboard Champion/The Conkering Hero/Hide and Squeak) *Surprise (with The Brithday Surprise/Party/A Disappearing Trick) *Photos (With Sancho's Camera/A Family Group/A-Camping We Will Go) Voices and Charcters *Jim Broadbent - Mr. Gruber/Grandpa Diplodocus/Farmer Styles *Keith Chatfield - Sancho/Mr. Wimple/King Ethelbert *Jacqueline Clarke - Old Bag *Bernard Cribbins - Great Uncle Bulgaria/Tobermory/Orinoco/Bungo/MacWomble/Ally/Uncle Rex/Mr. Ichthyosaurus *Maria Darling - Jonathan Brown/Tarragon the Dragon/Wellington/Marlon/Moschops *Peter Hawkins - BH the Bloodhound *Jimmy Hibbert - Mr. Brown/Dill the Dog/Sage the Owl/Constable Knapweed/Belladonna the Witch/Young Gail/Dogger/Vile Vincent/Sydney the Snake/Salt the Sailor/Sleek the Mouse/Charlie/Sid Slipper/Marshall/Bangers/Mash/Carrots the Donkey/Bobby/Milko/Simon/Mr Bun/Posty *Sir Michael Hordern - Paddington Bear/Mr. Curry *Jane Horrocks - Mrs. Brown/Judy Brown/Mrs. Bird/Lady Rosemary/Aunt Mint/Mrs. Onion/Miss Jessop/Ross/Mrs. Lundy/Grandma Tiree/Madame Cholet/Maisie/Baby Grumpling/Lady Agatha/Miss Pepper/Mrs. Kerry/Mum/Gran/Petal *Martin Jarvis - Huxley Pig/Sam the Seagull/Horace/Cuddles *Jonathan Kydd - Dad/Mrs. Snitchnose *Lulu - Nellie the Elephant *Charles Pemberton - Parsley the Lion/Sage the Owl (Singing only) *Rob Rackstraw - Inspector Ronaldsway/Finisterre/Fastnet the Fisherman/Tomsk/Nelson the Parrot/The Ringmaster/Sneaker *Tony Robinson - Captain Jack/Mr. Mack/Mr. Tosh *Gordon Rollings - Parsley the Lion/Bayleaf the Gardener/Sir Basil/Pashana Bedhi/Mr. Onion/Good King Henry/Signor Solidago *Norman Rossington - Portland Bill/Cromarty/Eddy Stone *Leonard Rossiter - Boot *Andrew Sachs - The Gingerbread Man/Herr von Cuckoo *Sheila Steafel - Wellington *Philip Whitchurch - Trampy/P.C. Boot/Sergeant Major/Wellington/Mr. Potter *Jo Wyatt - Margot/Baby Bootee/Flip Flop/Gilda Van Der Clog Children's Christmas Performance Children's Christmas Performance is a Musical Story with great stars from Children's Shows from Around the World. A star-studded cast gather together at the Theater in London to celebrate the Magic of Childhood Memories with characters and songs to help Two Children to find their way home. Characters from Childhood The Show Features Characters from Around the World with a Special Clue. *Blinky Bill the cheeky Koala *Mr Squiggle, the Man from the Moon *Spot the Dog *Dorothy the Dinosaur from the Wiggles *B1 and B2, the Bananas in Pyjamas *Johnson the Elephant from Johnson and Friends *Humphrey Bear *Panda and Dragon from Magic Mountain *Jup Jup from Hi-5 *The Petals, Bougie, Boronia, Poppy, Notsy and Imp *The Ferals, Rattus P. Rattus, Modigliana, Mixy and Derryn *The Herbs, Parsley the Lion, Dill the Dog, Sage the Owl, Lady Rosemary and Sir Basil, Aunt Mint, Tarragon the Dragon, Mr and Mrs Onion, The Chives, Pashana Bedhi, Constable Knapweed, Signor Solidago, Miss Jessop, Good King Henry and Belladonna the Witch *The Wombles, Great Uncle Bulgaria, Tobermory Orinoco and Madame Cholet *Paddington Bear *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Rupert the Bear *SuperTed *Pingu *Mr. Blooby *Bagpuss and his Friends, Gabriel and Madelaine, Professor Yaffle and The Mice *The Clangers, The Soup Dragon and Froglets *Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle, Peter Rabbit, Jeremy Fisher, Mrs. Tittlemouse and the Two Bad Mice from Beatrix Potter The Noggin Show The Noggin Show is a DVD Which Features Classics from The Nick Jr Classics Block that aired on Nick Jr from 2004 and 2009, introduce your children to the shows from the 60's, 70's, 80's and 90's, With the Best Classics in the Past like Clangers, Bagpuss, The Wombles, Paddington Bear and many more. TV Guide's Greatest Cartoon Characters In the August 3, 2002 edition of TV Guide, there were four different collectible covers that highlighted some of the top cartoons on their list. The following is a press release from TV Guide sent to our site: D'OH! BUGS BUNNY EDGES OUT HOMER SIMPSON AS TV GUIDE CONTINUES ITS 50TH ANNIVERSARY CELEBRATION BY NAMING THE GREATEST CARTOON CHARACTERS OF ALL TIME. Cartoon Stars #The Looney Tunes (AKA Bugs Bunny and his Pals) #Homer and Bart Simpson #Rocket J. Squirrel and Bullwinkle the Moose (with Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale) #Lincoln, Lana, Lola and Lily Loud from Loud House #Fred Flintstone & Barney Rubble #Dipper and Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls #Angelica Pickles from Rugrats #Charlie Brown and Snoopy #Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck #Stewie and Brian Griffin from Family Guy #Perry the Platypus from Phineas and Ferb #Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl #Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony #Pikachu from Pokémon #Eric Cartman from South Park #Betty Boop and Popeye the Sailor Man #Tom and Jerry #The Powerpuff Girls and Ed, Edd n Eddy #Wallace and Gromit #Jake the Dog from Adventure Time #Top Cat #Casper the Friendly Ghost, Baby Huey, Richie Rich and Little Aurdey #The Pink Panther #Gerald McBoing-Boing #Scooby-Doo #Underdog, Fat Albert and Gumby #Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz from Star vs. the Forces of Evil #Josie and the Pussycats #SpongeBob SquarePants #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #Ben 10 #Samurai Jack #Mighty Mouse and Heckle and Jeckle #Courage the Cowardly Dog #Arthur and The Magic School Bus #Winnie the Pooh #Felix the Cat #Mr. Magoo and George of the Jungle #Ren and Stimpy, Rocko from Rocko's Modern Life and CatDog #The Mr Men, Paddington Bear and Mr Benn #Bill, Conjunction Junction and Zero from Schoolhouse Rock #Space Ghost #Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear #Huckleberry Hound #Princess Bean from Disenchantment #Muttley from Wacky Races #Jenny Wakeman from My Life as a Teenage Robot #Astro the Space Mutt from The Jetsons #Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman #Daria #Garfield #Alvin and the Chipmunks #Woody Woodpecker #The Care Bears #Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole #Big Dog and Little Dog from 2 Stupid Dogs #Roger the Alien from American Dad! #Bobby Hill from King of the Hill #Speed Racer #Tom Terrific Children's Nostalgia Collection Children's Nostalgia Collection is a DVD Collection that Starts in 2009. Each DVD Features Classic Tales of Paddington Bear, The Wombles, Peter Rabbit, Postman Pat, Rupert, Babar and many more, it Starts with Rupert the Bear along with Babar, Peter Rabbit and Elmer, Other Stories and Characters are Ivor Wood's Best Shows, Roald Dahl's Dirty Beasts & Revolting Rhymes, Smallfilms' Bagpuss and Clangers and the Folks of Trumptonshire. Complete with a Bright Colorful Poster. Children's Nostalgia DVDs Classics Tales *Rupert the Bear - Rupert and the Song Snatcher/Rupert and the Dragon Festivsal *Babar - The Gift/Tour De Celesteville *Madeline - Madeline and the Orient Express/Madeline and the Magic Carpet *Tales of Beatrix Potter - The Tale of Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny/The Tale of Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle and Mr. Jeremy Fisher *Anne of Green Gables - One True Friend/Babysitter Blues *The World of Eric Carle - The Very Hungry Caterpillar/Papa, Please get the Moon for Me *Anytime Tales - I Want My Potty and Other Stories *The Wind in the Willows - Hot Air/Lord Toad Best Shows by Ivor Wood *The Herbs - Miss Jessop Tidies Up/Sir Basil's Fishing Expedition *Parsley the Lion - Mahatma Dill and Other Stories *The Wombles - Bungo's Birthday Party and Other Stories *Paddington Bear - A Visit to the Theatre and Other Stories *Postman Pat - Postman Pat Takes a Message/The Sheep in the Clover Field *Gran - Gran the Goalie and Other Stories *Bertha - Bertha's Birthday Party/Mouse in the Works *Charlie Chalk - The Feast/Jumping Bananas Roald Dahl *Roald Dahl's Dirty Beasts *Roald Dahl's Revolting Rhymes Smallfilms *Clangers - Music/Fishing/The Top Hat *Bagpuss - The Frog Princess/The Elephant Trumptonshire *Camberwick Green - Windy Miller/PC McGarry *Trumpton - Miss Lovelace and the Statue/The Window Cleaner *Chigley - The Fountain/Lord Belborough's Lucky Day The 100 Greatest Cartoons From Mickey Mouse to Marge Simpson, Top Cat to Toy Story and Bugs Bunny to Belleville Rendez-Vous this programme charts the 100 Greatest Cartoons of all time! Whether people grew up on a diet of Tom & Jerry and Porky Pig or modern classics like South Park, The Simpsons and King of the Hill (pictured), everyone has their favourite cartoon and characters. We'll cover everything from Popeye to cult Japanese Anime in what will be a comprehensive history of over a century of animation, as well as a poll to find out the nation's favourite cartoon of all time. Funny, nostalgic, heart-warming and occasionally down right rude, the 100 Greatest Cartoons is the ultimate tribute to the 'thwock' sound effect, to running in the air but not going anywhere, to being a mild mannered janitor by day but kung fu super hero at night, and of course to saying 'D'oh' every time you mess up. The Top 100 Cartoons *1. Star vs. the Forces of Evil/Steven Unvirse/The Loud House *2. The Simpsons *3. Disney's Tangled *4. Dreamworks' Shrek Trilogy *5. Sailor Moon *6. Disney's The Lion King *7. Pixar's Toy Story Trilogy *8. Spirited Away *9. Pixar's The Incredibles *10. Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas *11. The Iron Giant *12. Charlie Brown and Peanuts *13. Princess Mononoke *14. Tom and Jerry *15. Pixar's Monsters Series *16. Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies *17. Twirlywoos *18. Family Guy/American Dad!/The Cleveland Show *19. Disney's Beauty and the Beast *20. King of the Hill *21. Popeye the Sailor Man *22. The Flintstones *23. Wallace and Gromit/Creature Comforts *24. South Park *25. Disney's The Little Mermaid *26. Disney's Aladdin *27. Mr. Men and Little Miss *28. Scooby Doo Goes Hollywood *29. Chicken Run *30. Total Drama Seires *31. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *32. ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *33. Disney's Dumbo *34. Disney's 101 Dalmations *35. Disney's The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *36. Disney's Peter Pan *37. Roger Rabbit Short Films *38. Spider-Man *39. Raymond Briggs' The Snowman *40. Richard Adams' Watership Down *41. The Pink Panther *42. Huckleberry Hound (with Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks and Breezly and Sneezly) *43. Disney's Lady and the Tramp *44. Dreamworks' Madagascar Trilogy *45. The Wombles *46. He-Man and the Masters of the Universe *47. Animaniacs *48. SpongeBob SquarePants *49. Ice Age Series *50. Pixar's Up *51. Disney's The Jungle Book *52. Top Cat *53. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (GCI Series) *54. Don Bluth Films (like The Secret of NIMH, An American Tail, The Land Before Time, All Dogs Go to Heaven and Anastasia) *55. Kenneth Grahame's The Wind in the Willows *56. Belleville Rendezvous *57. Disney's The Aristocats *58. I Am Weasel *59. The Ren and Stimpy Show *60. Dr. Seuss' Classic Tales (like The Cat in the Hat, How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, Horton Hears a Who!, The Lorax and Green Eggs and Ham) *61. Mickey Mouse/Donald Duck/Goofy *62. Lalaloopsy/The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show/We're Lalaloopsy *63. Phineas and Ferb *64. Pokemon Series *65. CatDog/Rocko's Modern Life *66. Disney's Alice in Wonderland *67. Legend of the Overfiend *68. The Powerpuff Girls Movie *69. ThunderCats *70. Speed Racer *71. Yogi Bear *72. Woody Woodpecker *73. Disney's Lilo & Stitch *74. Barbar *75. Beavis and Butthead *76. Fritz the Cat *77. Gravity Falls *78. Futurama *79. Dreamworks' Home *80. Dreamworks' Kung Fu Panda Trilogy *81. Hey Arnold! *82. Disney's Wonderful World (with The Gummi Bears, DuckTales and Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *83. Disney's The Black Cauldron/Hercules/Mulan/Pocahontas *84. George Orwell's Animal Farm *85. Wacky Races *86. Harveytoons (with Casper the Friendly Ghost, Little Audrey and Baby Huey) *87. Pixar's Inside Out *88. Dreamworks' How to Train Your Dragon *89. The Beatles: Yellow Submarine *90. Courage the Cowardly Dog *91. The Jetsons *92. Disney's Pinnochio *93. Transformers *94. Pixar's Cars Trilogy *95. Princess Knight *96. Hello Kitty and Friends *97. Dungeons and Dragons *98. Betty Boop *99. Mighty Mouse/Heckle and Jeckle *100. Dreamworks' Antz The 100 Greatest Cartoons Album Cartoons Themes and Songs on a bumper 5CD set that features all of your Favourite Cartoons from Mickey Mouse, The Simpsons, Bugs Bunny and Yogi Bear to Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Steven Unvirse and The Loud House. Disc: 1-4 plus a Bonus CD Disc: 1 Disc: 2 Disc: 3 Disc: 4 Bonus CD Saturday Morning Cartoons on DVDs Yearning for simpler times? Pour yourself a big bowl of sugary cereal (preferably while you're still wearing your pajamas), then plop yourself in front of the TV and let yourself be transported to a time when Saturday morning meant cartoon time staring The smooth-talking Top Cat, The futuristic Jetsons and the home in The Flintstones. Also included are classic episodes of Atom Ant, Secret Squirrel, Winsome Witch, Precious Pup, Peter Potamus, Hillbilly Bears, and Squiddly Diddly. While these cartoons are great fun for the adult set, it's interesting that what was considered kids' entertainment in the 1960's, 1970's and 1980's is now deemed unsuitable for children due to things like excessive cartoon violence, dishonesty, animal cruelty, and sexist and chauvinistic behavior. Bonus features include previews of each disc. Saturday Morning Cartoons: 1960's Vol.1 Disc 1 #Top Cat: The Tycoon #The Yogi Bear Show: Bears and Bees (Yogi Bear)/Duck Hunting (Yakky Doodle) #Atom Ant: Up and Atom (Atom Ant)/Precious Jewels (Precious Pupp) #The Hillbilly Bears: Woodpecked (from The Atom Ant Show) #The Peter Potamus Show: Fe Fi Fo Fun #Winsome Witch: Prince of a Pup (from The Secret Squirrel Show) #Breezly & Sneezly/Yippee, Yappee & Yahooey: All Riot on the Northern Front/The Volunteers (from The Peter Potamus Show) #Secret Squirrel: Sub Swiper (Secret Squirrel)/Way Out Squiddly (Squiddly Diddly) #Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales: Rainmakers #The Flintstones: The Happy Household #Snagglepuss: Paws for Applause (from The Yogi Bear Show) #The Porky Pig Show: Often an Orphan/Mice Follies/The Super Snooper (Daffy Duck) #So Hi the Chinese Boy: So-Hi and the Bamboo Stalk/Truly Chewy (Lovable Truly)/King Midas #Quick Draw McGraw: Dynamite Fright (Quick Draw McGraw)/Growing, Growing, Gone (Augie Doggie) #Snooper & Blabber: Outer Space Case (from The Quick Draw McGraw Show) Disc 2 #The Jetsons: Rosey the Robot #The Woody Woodpecker Show: The Mad Hatter #Andy Panda: The Painter and the Pointer/Dog Tax Dodgers (from The Woody Woodpecker Show) #Marine Boy: Battle to Save the World #Space Ghost: The Heat Thing/Zorak #Dino Boy in the Lost Valley: The Worm People #Little Audrey's Cartoon Show: Dawg Gawn (Little Audrey)/Bouncing Benny #The Herculoids: The Beaked People/The Raiders #Rocky and Bullwinkle: Jet Fuel Formula/Bullwinkle's Ride #Heckle and Jeckle: Sappy New Year/Flying South/Hula Hula Land #Frankenstein Jr.: The Shocking Electric Monster #The Impossibles: The Bubbler/The Shocking Electric Monster/The Spinner #Herman and Katnip: You Said a Mouseful (from Little Audrey's Cartoon Show) #The Magilla Gorilla Show: Gridiron Gorilla (Magilla Gorilla)/Small Change (Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse) #Ricochet Rabbit: Atchison, Topeka & Sam Jose (from The Magilla Gorilla Show) Saturday Morning Cartoons: 1970s Vol. 1 Disc 1 #The Jetsons: The Space Car #The New Adventures of Batman: The Pest #Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle: Tarzan and the Colossus of Zome #Hong Kong Phooey: Car Thieves/Zoo Story #The Perils of Penelope Pitstop: The Treacherous Movie Lot Plot #Goober and the Ghost Chasers: Assignment Ahaab Apparition #Speed Buggy: Speed Buggy Went That-a-Way #Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch: Double Cross Country/The Infiltrator/The Stunt Show #Underdog: Simon Says/Tricky Trap By Tap Tap Disc 2 #Yogi's Gang: Greedy Genie #The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan: Scotland Yard #The Roman Holidays: Double Date #Moby Dick: The Undersea World #The Mighty Mightor: The Monster Keeper/The People Keepers #Josie and the Pussycats: The Nemo's a No No Affair #Where's Huddles?: The Old Swimming Hole #The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The Ghostly Creep from the Deep #The Funky Phantom: I'll Haunt You Later Saturday Morning Cartoons: 1960s Vol. 2 Disc 1 #The Quick Draw McGraw Show: Mine Your Manners (Quick Draw McGraw)/Vacation Tripped (Augie Doggie) #The Space Kidettes: Space Heroes #Samson & Goliath: The SSX-19 #Touche Turtle: Whale of a Tale (from Wally Gator and Pals) #The Bugs Bunny Show: Big House Bunny/Baton Bunny #Sylvester and Tweety Pie: Canned Feud/Home Tweet Home/The Jet Cage #The Woody Woodpecker Show: Wicket Wacky (Woody Woodpecker)/The Ostrich Egg & I (Sam and Maggie) #Andy Panda: Springtime For Andy (The Woody Woodpecker Show) #Snooper & Blabber: Person to Prison (from The Quick Draw McGraw Show) #The Porky Pig Show: Scaredy Cat/Feather Dusted (Foghorn Leghorn) #Wacky Races: See-Saw to Arkansas #The Adventures of Young Gulliver: Dangerous Journey #The Huckleberry Hound Show: Legion Bound Hound (Huckleberry Hound)/Hokey Dokey (Hokey Wolf) #Pixie and Dixie and Mr Jinks: Price for Mice (from The Huckleberry Hound Show) #Wally Gator and Pals: Droopy Dragon (Wally Gator)/Sea-Saw (Lippy the Lion) #The Jetsons: Elroy's Mob Disc 2 #The Peter Potamus Show: Wagon Train Strain (Peter Potamus) #Popeye: Hits and Missiles/Seer-Ring Is Believer-Ring/The Ghost Host #Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales: Zoo's News #Breezly and Sneezly/Yippie, Yappie, Yahooey: Missle Fizzle/Black Bart (from The Peter Potamus Show) #The Road Runner Show: Zip and Snort/The Wild Chase #Little Audrey's Cartoon Show: Sam's Dance Party (Little Audrey)/Cat-Choo (Buzzy and Katnip) #The Atom Ant Show: Atom Ant Meets Karate Ant (Atom Ant)/Bowling Pinned (Precious Pupp) #The Hillbilly Bears: Picnic Panicked (from The Atom Ant Show) #The Mighty Hercules: Hercules Rescues Timon #Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare: Winner by a Hare (from Little Audrey's Cartoons Show) #The Tom & Jerry Show: Saltwater Tabby/Just Ducky #Droopy: Mutts About Racing #Rocky and Bullwinkle: Bullseye Bullwinkle/Squeeze Play #The Magilla Gorilla Show: Private Magilla (Magilla Gorilla)/Army Nervy Game (Punkin Puss) #Ricochet Rabbit: TV Show (from The Magilla Gorilla Show) Saturday Morning Cartoons: 1970s Vol. 2 Disc 1 #Yogi's Gang: Mr. Waste #Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch: Keep Your Keeper #The New Adventures of Gilligan: Off Limits #Sea Lab 2020: Deep Threat #Squiddly Diddly: Squid on the Skids (from The Secret Squirrel Show) #Where's Huddles?: The Offensives #The Perils of Penelope Pitstop: The Boardwalk Booby Trap #The Flintstones: The Most Beautiful Baby in Bedrock #Secret Squirrel: Wolf in Cheap Cheap Clothing (Secret Squirrel)/How Now Cinderella (Winsome Witch) #The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan: The Mardi Gras Caper #Shazzan: The Living Island/Master of the Thieves Disc 2 #The Bugs Bunny Show: For Scent-Imental Reasons (Pepé Le Pew)/Hare-Way to the Stars #The Pink Panther Show: Pink Pajamas/Sicque! Sicque! Sicque! (The Inspector)/Pink Ice #Valley of the Dinosaurs: Forbidden Fruit #The New Adventures of Tom and Jerry: No Way Stowaway/The Ski Bunny #Jonny Quest: The Robot Spy #The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show: Pebbles' Big Boast #The Great Grape Ape: That Was No Idol, That Was My Ape #The Road Runner Show: Stop, Look and Hasten #The Banana Splits: Joining the Knights/The Littlest Musketeer/Danger Island #Inch High Private Eye: Diamonds are a Crook's Best Friend #The New Adventures of Batman and Robin: Sweet Joke on Gotham City Saturday Morning Cartoons: 1980's Disc 1 #Goldie Gold and Action Jack: Night of the Crystal Skull #Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos: Deadly Dolphin #Alvin and the Chipmunks: The C-Team/The Chipettes #The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley: Tall, Dark & Hansom #Scooby-Doo and Scrappy Doo: Scooby's Ding-A-Ling Circus/Scooby's Fantastic Island #The Flintstone Kids: The Bad News Brontos/Invasion of the Mommy Snatchers/Dreamchip's Cur Wash/Princess Wilma #Richie Rich: The Kangaroo Hop #The Smurfs: The Smurfette #Mister T: Mystery of the Golden Medallion Disc 2 #The Kwicky Koala Show: Robinson Caruso #The Biskitts: As the Worm Turns/Trouble in the Tunnel #Galtar and the Golden Lance: Galtar and the Princess #Star Wars: Droids: The Lost Prince #Crazy Claws/Dirty Dawg: The Claws Conspiracy/Dirty's Debut (from The Kwicky Koala Show) #Dragon's Lair: Tale of the Enchanted Gift #Thundarr the Barbarian: Secret of the Black Pearl #The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show: Chaos in the Classroom #Monchhichis: Tickle Pickle Music & Stories from Sanrio, T.V. and Movie Cartoons Music & Stories from Sanrio T.V. and Movie Cartoons is a Cartoon Music Compilation Album, featuring Songs and Stories About Character Sanrio, Looney Tunes, Nickelodeon, Hanna-Barbera, American and British Characters. *Hello Kitty and Friends **Hello Kitty - Play with us Today **My Melody *Merrie Melodies **Merrily We Roll Along *Jay Ward **Rocky the Flying Squirrel - I Was Born to Be Airborne **Bullwinkle - I'm Rocky's Pal *The Flintstones **Meet the Flintstones *Rupert the Bear **I'm Rupert *Woody Woodpecker **The Woody Woodpecker Song *Popeye **I'm Popeye the Sailor Man *The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends **Perfect Day *Dora the Explorer/Go Diego Go! **Let's All Move Like the Animals Do! *The Muppet Show **The Muppet Show Theme Tune **Miss Piggy - What Now My Love? **Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear - Movin' Right Along **Mahna Mahna **Kermit the Frog - Happy Feet *The Powerpuffs Girls **The Powerpuffs Girls Theme Tune (Sang by Bis) *Paddington Bear **Paddington Bear Theme Tune (Sang by Bernard Cribbins) *Meet the Casagrandes **It's The Casagrandes **Story of Bobby and Ronnie Anne's Life *Jay Ward **Boris & Natasha - The No-Goodnik Song *Teletubbies **Teletubbies say "Eh-oh!" **Tubby Phone Dance *In the Night Garden **Hello Igglepiggle! **Hello Upsy Daisy! **Hello Makka Pakka! **Time for Tombliboos to Clean Their Teeth *Hello Kitty and Friends **Pompompurin *CatDog **CatDog Theme Tune **Trick or Treat *Little Lulu **Little Lulu Theme Tune *Wally Gator **Wally Gator Theme Tune *Sesame Street **Big Bird - ABC-DEF-GHI **Bert and Ernie - La, La, La *Harvey Toons **Casper the Friendly Ghost **Baby Huey **Little Audrey Says *Hello Kitty and Friends **Little Twin Stars - The Story of Kiki and Lala *Peanuts **Linus and Lucy **Schroeder **Freda (with her Naturally Curly Hair) **Christmas Time is Here *Sooty **Sooty's Signature Tune *Pinky and Parky **We Belong Together *Twirlywoos **Dance Music **Twirlywoos Theme Tune *Hello Kitty and Friends **Cinnamoroll *Jay Ward **Fractured Fairy Tales - Little Red Riding Hood *Huckleberry Hound **Huckleberry Hound Theme Tune (with Pixie and Dixie, Mr. Jinks and Breezly and Sneezly) *Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo **Yogi Bear Theme Tune **Before Yogi **Cutie of the Cave Set *The Fairly OddParents **The Fairly OddParents Theme Tune *Top Cat **Top Cat Theme Tune *Snagglepuss **I'm King of the Jungle *Secret Squirrel **Secret Squirrel Theme Tune *SpongeBob SquarePants **SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Tune (Sang by Cee lo Green) **Idiot Friends **The Jellyfishing Song **That's A Rodeo **That's How You Find a Shortcut *The Loud House **In The Loud House **The 1st Listen Out Loud Podcast Voices *Gilbert Mack - Bugs Bunny, Sylvester, Henery Hawk, Pepe LePew, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Foghorn Leghorn, Tweety, Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam, Huckleberry Hound, Breezly and Sneezly and Mr. Jinks *Paul Frees - Announcer and Boris Badenov *June Foray - Rocky, Natasha, Red Riding Hood and Grandma *Bill Scott - Bullwinkle and Wolf *Edward Everett Horton - Fractured Fairy Tales Narrator *Alan Reed - Fred Flintstone *Mel Blanc - Barney Rubble *Jean Vander Pyl - Wilma Flintstone *Bea Benederet - Betty Rubble *Grace Stafford - Woody Woodpecker *Jack Mercer - Popeye *Kathleen Herles as Dora Márquez *Felipe and Andre Dieppa as Diego *Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog and Ernie *Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear and Bert *Jeremiah Krage as Tinky Winky *Nick Chee Ping Kellington as IgglePiggle and Dipsy *Rebecca Hyland as Upsy Daisy and Laa-laa *Rachelle Beinart as Po *Bernard Cribbins as Paddington Bear *Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Santiago *Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Santiago *Sumalee Monatano as Maria Santiago *Jim Cummings as Cat *Tom Kenny as Dog, SpongeBob SquarePants and Gary the Snail *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird *Mae Questel as Little Audrey *Harry Corbett as Sooty *Mike Sammes as Pinky and Perky *Grey Griffin as Vicky, Lana Loud, Lola Loud and Baby Lily Loud *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda *Daran Norris as Cosmo *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Frank Milano - Ranger Smith, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, Major Minor and Snagglepuss *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Mr. Lawrence as Plankton *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks *Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud *Catherine Taber as Lori Loud *Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud *Nika Futterman as Luna Loud *Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud *Ashleigh Ball as Lynn Loud *Jessica DiCicco as Lucy Loud *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud *Brian Stepanek - Lynn Sr Loud Great Stories with Sanrio's favorites Cartoons Great Stories with Sanrio's favorite Cartoons is a Cartoon Album Series, featuring Stories and Character from Sanrio, Looney Tunes, Nickelodeon, Hanna-Barbera, American and British Characters. *Hello Kitty and Friends **The Boy Who Cried Wolf staring Bad Badtz-Maru **Hansel & Gretel starring Little Twin Stars, Little Forest Fellow and Pochacco **Heidi staring Wish me Mell, Pompompurin, Cinnamoroll, Marumofubiyori and Chococat **Little Red Riding Hood staring My Melody, Kuromi and My Sweet Piano **Thumbelina staring Hello Kitty, Dear Daniel, Usahana, Sugar Bunnies, Marron Cream and Landry *Looney Tunes **Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck in the Grow Small Juice **Bugs Bunny and the Pirate **Bugs Bunny in Storyland **Elmer Fudd and Bugs Bunny tells the Story of The Tortoise and the Hare (with Sylvester, Henery Hawk, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe LePew and Daffy Duck and Porky Pig) **Foghorn Leghorn in The Bremen Town Musicians **Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Staring The Looney Tunes Gang (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Tweety, Sylvester, Henery Hawk, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe LePew, Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam and Porky Pig) **Tweety Pie and Sylvester **Tweety Pie and Sylvester in Tweety's Puddy Tat Twobule *Jay Ward **Fractured Fairy Tales staring Rocky the Flying Squirrel and Bullwinkle Moose *Rupert the Bear **Rupert and the Frog Song **Rupert the Bear Tell the Story of The Little Match Girl *Woody Woodpecker **Woody Woodpecker and the Lost Monkey **Woody Woodpecker and the Truth Tonic *Popeye the Sailor Man **Popeye the Sailor Man in Havana **Popeye the Sailor Man Tell the Story of Sinbad the Sailor *The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends **The Tale of Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny **The Tailor of Gloucester **The Tale of Pigling Bland **The Tale of Tom Kitten and Jemima Puddle-Duck **The Tale of Samuel Whiskers or The Roly-Poly Pudding **The Tale of Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle and Mr. Jeremy Fisher **The Tale of the Flopsy Bunnies and Mrs. Tittlemouse **The Tale of Two Bad Mice and Johnny Town-Mouse *The Muppet Show and Sesame Street **The Show Must Go On staring The Muppets **Kermit the Frog Tell the Story of The Princess and the Frog **Sesame Street Stories *The Powerpuffs Girls **The Powerpuffs Girls in The Powerpuff Cowgirls **The Powerpuffs Girls in The Mayor's Birthday Surprise **The Powerpuffs Girls in Bubbles' Butterfly Hunt **The Snow Queen staring The Powerpuffs Girls *Paddington Bear **Paddington Bear Tell the Story of The Wild Swans *Teletubbies/In The Night Garden/Twirlywoos **Little Lost Lamb staring Teletubbies **Snowy Days staring Igglepiggle and his Friends **Inside, Outside staring Twirlywoos *Little Lulu **Little Lulu Tell the Story of Pecos Bill *Harvey Toons **The Nutcracker Staring the Harvey Toons Gang (with Casper the Friendly Ghost, Baby Huey, Richie Rich, Gloria Glad, Little Dot and Little Audrey) *Peanuts **A Boy Named Charlie Brown **Charlie Brown Tells Snoopy The Story of The Pied Piper of Hamelin *Sooty **The Ants and the Grasshopper staring Sooty and Sweep *Pinky and Parky **Pinky and Parky sings Their Greatest Hits *Hanna-Barbera **Doggie Daddy Tells Augie Doggie the Story of Pinocchio **The Emperor's New Clothes staring Dastardly and Muttley (with Penelope Pitstop, Breezly and Sneezly, Peter Potamus and Winsome Witch) **The Flintstones Flip Fables: Goldi Rocks and the Three Bearosauruses and The Three Little Pigs **Huckleberry Hound and The Ghost Ship (with Pixie and Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Hokey Wolf, Ding-a-ling Wolf, Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, The Hair Bear Bunch and Super Snooper) **The Jetsons in First Family on the Moon **Jonny Quest and Hong Kong Phooey in The Karate Kid **Magilla Gorilla Tells Ogee the Story of Alice in Wonderland **Pixie and Dixie with Mr. Jinks Tell the Story of Cinderella **Quick Draw McGraw and the Treasure of Sarah's Mattress (with Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Snooper and Blabber, Hokey Wolf, Ding-a-ling Wolf, Snagglepuss, Crazy Coyote, Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse and Ricochet Rabbit) **The Reluctant Dragon starring Touché Turtle & Dum-Dum (with Top Cat, Wally Gator, Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har) **Robin Hood starring Top CatSecret Squirrel and Atom Ant in Super Spy (with Morocco Mole, Squidly Diddly, The Hillbilly Bears, Precious Pupp and Winsome Witch) **Snagglepuss Tells the Story of Wizard of Oz **Songs from Mary Poppins staring Fred Flintstone & Barney Rubble **Wally Gator in Crocodile Dundee **Wilma Flintstone Tells the Story of Bambi **Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Tell the Story of Jack and the Beanstalk *Nickelodeon **20,000 Leagues under the Sea staring SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star **CatDog in The Golden Goose **Dora the Explorer and Diego in The Swan Princess **Lori and Bobby Tells the Story of Romeo and Juliet **Rumpelstiltskin staring Lola, Lana and Baby Lily Loud **Sleeping Beauty staring Wanda and Cosmo from The Fairly OddParents **Songs from Mary Poppins staring Lincoln Loud and some of his Sisters **SpongeBob SquarePants Tells the Story of The Elves and the Shoemaker **What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This? staring Bobby and Ronnie Anne The Best of Entertainment on Television The Best of Entertainment on Television (also known as The History of Television) is a TV Special that aired on ABC. Staring Melissa Joan Hart and Featured Television Shows from The Lone Ranger to Jersey Shore, with Great Themes, Songs and Sketches now in Laugh Track. Shows in the Special 1940's *The Lone Ranger 1950's *I Love Lucy *The Little Rascals (with Ernie Morrison, Andy Samuel, Allen Hoskins, Mickey Daniels and Joe Cobb) *Alfred Hitchcock Presents *Leave It to Beaver (with Jerry Mathers as The Beaver) *The Mickey Mouse Club (with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Friends) *Peter Gunn *Bonanza *Zorro *The Twilight Zone *Dennis the Menace (with Jay North as Dennis) 1960's *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show **Rocky and Bullwinkle **Dudley Do-Right of the Mounties **Peabody's Improbable History **Bullwinkle's Corner *Little Audrey's Cartoon Show **Little Audrey **Baby Huey **Casper the Friendly Ghost **Herman and Katnip **Buzzy Crow **Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare **Modern Madcaps *Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color (with Ludwig Von Drake) *The Flintstones *The Bugs Bunny Show (with Bugs Bunny and his Looney Tunes Pals) *The Honeymooners (with Jackie Gleason and Audrey Meadows) *Mr. Ed (The Talking Horse) *My Three Sons *Top Cat *The Dick van Dyke Show (with Dick Van Dyke and Mary Tyler Moore) *The Yogi Bear Show **Yogi Bear **Snagglepuss **Yakky Doodle *Bewitched *Danger Man (aka Secret Agent) *The Munsters *The Addams Family (with a Hand Called The Thing) *Flipper (The Dolphin) *I Dream of Jeannie *Star Trek (with Captain James T. Kirk, Mr. Spock, Dr. Leonard McCoy, Uhura and Montgomery Scott) *Batman *The Banana Splits Adventure Show **Micro Ventures **Arabian Knights **Three Musketeers **Danger Island *Mission: Impossible *Hawaii Five-O *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (Spin-off of Wacky Races) 1970's *The Brady Bunch (with Ann B. Davis) *All in the Family *The Pink Panther Show **The Pink Panther **The Inspector *The Monkees *Sanford and Son *Monty Python's Flying Circus (with The Foot, Gumbys and The "It's" Man) *Dad's Army (with Arthur Lowe as Captain Mainwaring and John Le Mesurier as Sergeant Wilson) *Happy Days *Wonder Woman *The Peanuts Show (with Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Friends) *Welcome Back, Kotter *Three's Company (with Jack Tripper, Janet Wood and Chrissy Snow) *The Goodies (with Tim Brooke-Taylor, Graeme Garden and Bill Oddie) *Dallas *The Dukes of Hazzard *The Muppet Show (with Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy and Fozzie Bear) 1980's *Danger Mouse **Count Duckula *Little House on the Prairie *Fawlty Towers (with John Cleese as Basil Fawlty) *The Facts of Life *The A-Team (with George Peppard, Dirk Benedict, Dwight Schultz and Mr. T) *Spitting Image (with British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher, US president Ronald Reagan and the Royal Family) *ALF: The Animated Series **Alf Tales *Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters *The Wonder Years *The Cosby Show (with Bill Cosby) *The Simpsons (with Homer and Marge Simpson) 1990's *Law and Order (w/Trial by Jury, Criminal Intent, Special Victims Unit, Los Angles and UK) *Seinfeld *The Ren and Stimpy Show (with Mr. Horse) *Dinosaurs (with Earl, Fran, Robbie, Charlene, Ethyl and Baby Sinclair) *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *Mad TV (with Rusty Miller, Miss Swan, Trina Moss and the "Man Up" Men) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? *Friends *Disney's Wonderful World **The Gummi Bears **DuckTales **Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Kenan & Kel *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (with Salem the Talking Cat) 2000's *Arrested Development *Lost *The Suite Life of Zack & Cody **The Suite Life on Deck *The Powerpuff Girls Adventure Hour **The Powerpuff Girls **Samurai Jack **Juniper Lee **Ben 10 **The Rowdyruff Boys *Hannah Montana *Modern Family (with The Pritchett Family, The Dunphy Family and the Tucker Family) *Mad Men *Once Upon a Time *Jersey Shore (with Cortese, DelVecchio and Farley) *Secrets and Lies *The Carmichael Show (with Jerrod Carmichael) *The Real O'Neals (with Noah Galvin) *The $100,000 Pyramid *The Loud House (with Lincoln Loud and his Ten Sisters) The Best of Entertainment DVD The Best of Entertainment brings your a DVD in 2015 with favourite episodes from The Best Shows over 60 years, like The Lone Ranger, Spitting Image, Friends, Seinfeld and Jersey Shore. Disc 1 *Western Heroes **The Lone Ranger: Enter the Lone Ranger **Bonanza: The Friendship *Dramas and Mysteries **Alfred Hitchcock Presents: The Long Shot **The Twilight Zone: Mirror Image **Danger Man: Find and Return **Hawaii Five-O: Strangers in Our Own Land **Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters: Partners in Slime **Law & Order: In Memory Of **Are You Afraid of the Dark?: The Tale of the Sorcerer's Apprentice **Lost: Man of Science, Man of Faith **Mad Men: Marriage of Figaro **Once Upon a Time: Red-Handed **Secrets and Lies: The Cop *Child Actors **The Little Rascals: The First Round-Up/Birthday Blues/Rushin' Ballet **Leave It to Beaver: Teacher's Daughter **Dennis the Menace: Dennis Haunts a House **Little House on the Prairie: Town Party, Country Party *Game Shows **The $100,000 Pyramid: The Best of The $100,000 Pyramid Disc 2 *Puppets Everywhere **The Muppet Show: John Denver **Spitting Image: The Sound of Maggie *Missions and Heroes **Peter Gunn: The Jockey **Star Trek: The City on the Edge of Forever **Batman: The Penguin Goes Straight/Not Yet, He Ain't **Mission: Impossible: Charity **Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman in Hollywood **Dallas: Triangle **The A-Team: A Small and Deadly War **The Powerpuff Girls Adventure Hour: Jack and the Warrior Woman (Samurai Jack)/Football Mayhem (The Rowdyruff Boys)/Ploys R' Us (The Powerpuff Girls) *Disney Favourites **Mickey Mouse Club: Plutopia (Mickey Mouse and Pluto)/The New Neighbor (Donald Duck)/Two Weeks Vacation (Goofy) **Zorro: Zorro Springs a Trap **Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color: An Adventure in Color/Mathmagicland **Disney's Wonderful World: The Magnificent Seven Gummies (The Gummi Bears)/Master of the Djinni (DuckTales)/Last Train to Cashville (Rescue Rangers) **The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: French 101 **Hannah Montana: New Kid in School *Teams and Families **My Three Sons: Lady Engineer **The Munsters: My Fair Munster **The Addams Family: The Addams Family Tree **The Banana Splits Adventure Hour: Joining the Knights/The Littlest Musketeer/Danger Island **The Monkees: Here Come the Monkees **Sanford and Son: The Light Housekeeper **Welcome Back, Kotter: California Dreamin **The Dukes of Hazzard: Luke's Love Story **Seinfeld: The Parking Garage **Kenan & Kel: Ditch Day Afternoon **Sabrina, the Teenage Witch: Sweet and Sour Victory Disc 3 *Cartoons **The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show: A Creep in the Deep/Ace Is Wild **Little Audrey's Cartoon Show: The Seapreme Court (Little Audrey)/Doing What's Fright (Casper the Friendly Ghost)/Huey's Father's Day (Baby Huey) **The Bugs Bunny Show: Rabbit Every Monday (Bugs Bunny)/Often an Orphan (Porky Pig)/The Super Snooper (Daffy Duck) **Top Cat: The Maharajah of Pookajee **The Yogi Bear Show: Bears and Bees (Yogi Bear)/Paws for Applause (Snagglepuss)/Duck Hunting (Yakky Doodle) **Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines: Stop That Pigeon/Grease Job/Robot/The Big Topper/Zilly's a Dilly **The Pink Panther Show: Pink, Plunk, Plink (The Pink Panther)/Tour de Farce (The Inspector)/G.I. Pink (The Pink Panther) **The Peanuts Show: Shermy the Fortune Telling/Patty Stays Overnight/Snoopy's New Helper **Danger Mouse: Danger Mouse on the Orient Express **The Ren and Stimpy Show: Stimpy's Invention/Robin Höek **The Loud House: A Tale of Two Tables/Changing the Baby *Best of Entertainment part 1 **I Love Lucy: Lucy Does a TV Commercial **The Honeymooners: The $99,000 Answer **The Flintstones: Bachelor Daze **Mister Ed: Leo Durocher Meets Mister Ed **The Dick van Dyke Show: Oh How We Met on the Night That We Danced **Bewitched: Three Wishes **Flipper: Flipper's Island **I Dream of Jeannie: The World's Greatest Lover **The Brady Bunch: Hawaii Bound **All in the Family: The Best of All in the Family **Monty Python's Flying Circus: Sketchs from Monty Python **Dad's Army: My British Buddy **Happy Days: Wish Upon a Star **Three's Company: Janet's Promotion **The Goodies: Kitten Kong *Best of Entertainment part 2 **Fawlty Towers: The Germans **The Facts of Life: Like Mother, Like Daughter **ALF: The Animated Series: Phantom Pilot **The Wonder Years: The Cost of Living **The Cosby Show: Together Again and Again **The Simpsons: Lisa's First Word **Dinosaurs: Family Challenge **Mad TV: Moments of the Stars of Mad TV **The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air: Kiss My Butler **Friends: The One Where They're Going to Party **Arrested Development: Queen for a Day **Modern Family: Family Portrait **Jersey Shore: Just Another Day at the Shore **The Carmichael Show: Facebook Friends **The Real O'Neals: The Real Wedding The Best of Edition on Classic Toons (1963-1986) The Best of Edition on Classic Toons (1963-1986) was a DVD with Classic Cartoon Favourites like The Jetsons, The Flintstones, Frankenstein, Jr., Space Ghost, Quick Draw McGraw, Linus the Lionhearted, Danger Mouse, Tennessee Tuxedo, Inspector Gadget and many more it's interesting that what was considered kids' entertainment. Disc 1 (1963-1965) *Popeye the Sailorman: Popeye, the Ace of Space/Swimmer Take All/Popeye for President *The Ruff and Reddy Show: Sky High Fly Guys/A Tisket, A Tasket, Who Lost Their Basket?/Three's A Crowd In A Cloud *The Huckleberry Hound Show: Sheriff Huckleberry (Huckleberry Hound)/Hokey Dokey (Hokey Wolf)/Jinks Junior (Pixie and Dixie) *The Yogi Bear Show: A Bear Pair (Yogi Bear)/The Roaring Lion (Snagglepuss)/Duck Hunting (Yakky Doodle) *The Porky Pig Show: Often An Orphan/Mice Follies/Feather Dusted (Foghorn Leghorn) *Top Cat: The Maharajah of Pookajee *Little Audrey's Cartoon Show: The Seapreme Court (Little Audrey)/Doing What's Fright (Casper the Friendly Ghost)/Huey's Father's Day (Baby Huey) *The Jetsons: Las Venus *Wally Gator and Pals: Gator-Napper (Wally Gator)/Whale of a Tale (Touché Turtle)/Flim Flam (Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har) *The Magilla Gorilla Show: Makin’ with the Magilla (Magilla Gorilla)/Callin’ All Kin (Punkin’ Puss)/Will ‘O the Whip (Ricochet Rabbit) *The Woody Woodpecker Show: The Mad Hatter (Woody Woodpecker)/The Painter and the Pointer (Andy Panda)/The Ostrich Egg & I (Sam and Maggie) *Casper the Friendly Ghost: City Snicker/Fit to Be Toyed/Wendy's Wish *Rocky and Bullwinkle: A Creep in the Deep/Beauty and the Beast (Fractured Fairy Tales)/I Love Little Pussy (Bullwinkle's Corner:)/Ace is Wild *Heckle and Jeckle: Rival Romeos/The Stowaways/Dancing Shoes *Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales: Mixed-Up Mechanics/Zoo's News/Snap That Picture *Linus the Lionhearted: What's on Third (Linus the Lionhearted)/Head Over Hells (Sugar Bear)/Circus Stars (Rory Raccoon) *So Hi the Chinese Boy: Miss Muffet and the Spider/Puncture Time (Loveable Truly)/The Genie who Got his Wish *Tom and Jerry: Saltwater Tabby/Wags to Riches (Droopy)/The Little Wise Quacker (Barney Bear) *The Quick Draw McGraw Show: El Kabong Strikes Again (Quick Draw McGraw)/In the Picnic of Time (Augie Doggie)/Slippery Glass Slipper (Snooper & Blabber) Disc 2 (1966-1969) *The Peter Potamus Show: Cleo Trio (Peter Potamus)/Stars and Gripes (Breezly and Sneezly)/Black Bart (Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey) *Space Ghost and Dino Boy: The Heat Thing/The Worm People/Zorak *The Atom Ant Show: Atom Ant Meets Karate Ant (Atom Ant)/Bowling Pinned (Precious Pupp)/Picnic Panicked (The Hillbilly Bears) *The Secret Squirrel Show: Cuckoo Clock Cuckoo (Secret Squirrel)/Way Out Squiddly (Squiddly Diddly)/How Now Cinderella (Winsome Witch) *The Road Runner Show: Zip and Snort/The Jet Cage (Sylvester and Tweety)/To Beep or Not to Beep *Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles: The Bubbler/The Shocking Electric Monster/The Spinner *The Space Kidettes/Samson & Goliath: Space Heroes/The SSX-19 *The Bugs Bunny Show: Rabbit Every Monday/Baton Bunny/Slick Hare *Birdman and The Galaxy Trio: Birdman Meets Birdboy/Revolt of the Robots *Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor: The Monster Keeper/The Undersea World *Shazzan: The Black Sultan *Wacky Races: See-Saw to Arkansas *The Banana Splits: The Ransom (Arabian Knights)/The Littlest Musketeer (The Three Musketeers)/Danger Island *Fantastic Four: Prisoners of Planet X *The Herculoids: The Mole Men/Swamp Monster *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop: The Treacherous Movie Lot Plot Disc 3 (1970-1974) *The Flintstones: Bachelor Daze *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines: Stop That Pigeon/Grease Job/Robot/The Big Topper/Zilly's a Dilly *The Pink Panther Show: Pink Pajamas/Sicque! Sicque! Sicque! (The Inspector)/Pink Ice *Where's Huddles?: The Old Swimming Hole *Josie and the Pussycats: The Secret Six Secret *The Funky Phantom: The Liberty Bell Caper *The Hair Bear Bunch: I'll Zoo You Later *The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show: Pebbles' Big Boast *Jonny Quest: The Robot Spy *The Roman Holidays: Double Date/The Lion's Share *The Mighty Hercules: Hercules Rescues Timon/Search for the Golden Apple/Pegasus Kidnapped *Underdog: Simon Says/Tricky Trap By Tap Tap *Yogi's Gang: Mr. Waste *Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids: The Scientist *Speed Buggy: Professor Snow and Madame Ice *Goober and the Ghost Chasers: The Ghost Ship *Inch High, Private Eye: Counterfeit Story *Hong Kong Phooey: Batty Bank Mob *Valley of the Dinosaurs: Forbidden Fruit Disc 4 (1974-1980) *The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The Secret of Shark Island *Devlin: Victory Over Fear *The Great Grape Ape: The Purple Avenger/Movie Madness/The Big Parade *Paddington Bear: Trouble at No.32/Paddington Hits Out/An Unexpected Party *Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch: A Day at the Beach *Jabberjaw: Dr. Lo has Got to Go *The Peanuts Show: Snoopy's New Helper/Schroeder's 5th Symphony/Lucy's Good Deed *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan: The Mardi Gras Caper *Jeannie: The Pigeon *Laff-A-Lympics: Egypt and Sherwood Forest *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels: The Mixed Up Mystery of Deadman's Reef *The Blue Falcon & Dynomutt: The Harbor Robber *Godzilla: Island of Lost Ships *Casper and the Angels: Casper's Golden Chance/Space Circus *The New Shmoo: The Amazing Captain Mentor *Richie Rich: The Greatest Invention in the World/The Shocking Lady Strikes Again/Phantom of the Movies *The Kwicky Koala Show: Robinson Caruso (Kwicky Koala)/The Claws Conspiracy (Crazy Claws)/Dirty's Debut (Dirty Dawg) *The Smurfs: The Smurfette Disc 5 (1980's) *Danger Mouse: Danger Mouse on the Orient Express *Laverne & Shirley in the Army: Invasion of the Booby Hatchers *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo: Scooby's Ding-A-Ling Circus/Scooby's Fantastic Island/Sir Scooby and the Black Knight *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The C-Team/The Chipettes *Rubik, the Amazing Cube: Rubik and the Buried Treasure *Dungeons & Dragons: The Eye of the Beholder *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show: Linus and Lucy *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids: Stagefright *Shirt Tales: Shirt Napped/Game Masters *Pink Panther and Sons: Pinky at the Bat *Turbo Teen: Mystery of Fantasy Park *The Biskitts: The Moonpond/Fly Me to the Goon *Yogi's Treasure Hunt: The Great American Treasure *Star Wars: Droids: The Lost Prince *Kidd Video: The Dream Machine *The Wind in the Willows: The Further Adventures of Toad *Pound Puppies: The Fairy Dogmother *Care Bears: Birthday Bear's Blues *Jem: Adventure in China *Inspector Gadget: Volcano Island The Best of Children's Television The Best of Children's Television is a DVD with The Best of Children's TV Shows in the UK and Character like Andy Pandy, Bill and Ben, Muffin the Mule, Rag, Tag and Bobtail, Sooty, Windy Miller, Parsley the Lion, The Wombles and Paddington Bear in 3 Discs. Disc 1 Disc 2 Disc 3 ToonHeads (UK Version) ToonHeads (UK Version) is an American/UK animation anthology series consisting of Hanna-Barbera, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Warner Bros., Popeye, Walt Disney, Harvey Films and other cartoon shorts, with background information and trivia, prominently about animators and voice actors, Every half-hour episode would have a different theme. Cartoon Shorts *Bangers and Mash *Christopher Crocodile *DePatie-Freleng Cartoon Series (with The Pink Panther, Roland and Rattfink, The Inspector, The Ant and the Aardvark, Crazylegs Crane, Misterjaw and Tijuana Toads) *The Family Ness *Hanna-Barbera Classics (with Yogi Bear, Peter Potamus, Squiddly Diddly, Atom Ant, Breezly & Sneezly, Touché Turtle, Magilla Gorilla, Punkin Puss, Ricochet Rabbit, Hokey Wolf, Wally Gator, Loopy De Loop, Pixie & Dixie, Augie Doggie, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound and many others) *Harvey Toons (with Casper the Friendly Ghost, Little Audrey, Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare, Baby Huey, Herman and Katnip, Buzzy the Crow and Modern Madcaps) *I Am Weasel *Little Lulu *The Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Series (with Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn, Sylvester the Cat, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Pepé Le Pew, Yosemite Sam, Tasmanian Devil, Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner) *The Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Cartoon Series (with Tom and Jerry, Spike and Tyke, Barney Bear, Droopy and the Tex Avery Cartoon Shorts) *Peanuts (with Snoopy, Lucy van Pelt, Schroeder, Violet Gray, Frieda, Patty, Shermy and Pig-Pen) *Pingu *Popeye the Sailorman *Terry Toons (with Heckle and Jeckle, Gandy Goose, Sourpuss, Little Roquefortm, Dinky Duck, The Terry Bears and Nancy) *The Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Series (with Goofy and Silly Symphonies! from the late-1930's to 1950's) *Walter Lantz Cartoons (with Woody Woodpecker, Andy Panda, Maggie and Sam, Cartune Classics and Musical Miniatures) Episode list Season 1 Season 2 Cartoon Carnival Cartoon Carnival is a British animated Television Series That Aired in 1997 and hosted by Iain Lauchlan, Sarah Davison, Chris Jarvis, Pui Fan Lee, Justin Fletcher, Katie Stevens and Dave Benson Phillips. The Show Features Drawing with presenter and Cartoon Segments from Children's UK Shows. List of Cartoon Segments *The Adventures of Parsley the Lion *The Adventures of Portland Bill *The Adventures of Spot *Aubrey *Bertha *Bod *Broomstick Cottage *Bump the Elephant *Camberwick Green *Charlie Chalk *Christopher Crocodile *Edward and Friends *The Family Ness *Fireman Sam *Funnybones *Gran *The Gingerbread Man *Hatty Town *Henry's Cat *The Herbs *Ivor the Engine *James the Cat *Joe *Little Miss *Little Red Tractor Stories *Ludwig *The Magic Roundabout *Mr. Men *Nellie the Elephant *Noddy *Oakie Doke *Old Bear and Friends *Paddington Bear *Pingu *Postman Pat *The Raggy Dolls *Roobarb and Custard *The Shoe People *Sir Prancelot *Stoppit and Tidyup *The Story Store *SuperTed *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *The Trap Door *Willo the Wisp *The Wombles Episodes Series 1 *Indians and Magician (with SuperTed: Spotty and the Indians and The Great Horrendo) *The Loch Ness (with The Family Ness: Elspeth and Angus Meet The Loch Ness Monster and Ferocious-ness Changes His Colour) *Moon and Holiday (with Henry's Cat: The Moon Trip and The Holiday) *Bees and Football (with Stoppit and Tidyup: BeeQuiet and BeeHave and Go and Play) *Kites and Treasure (with Fireman Sam: The Kite and Treasure Hunt) *Coal and Cows (with Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: Thomas, Percy and The Coal and Cows!) *Mouses (with The Gingerbread Man: Sleek the Mouse and Hide and Squeak) *Marrows and Streetlights (with Broomstick Cottage: The Marrow and the Dabbles and The Streetlight Saga) *Donkeys and Circus (with Ivor the Engine: Bluebell and Banger's Circus) Series 2 *Big Top and Seasides (with James the Cat: Big Top and The Seaside) *Thoughts and Flights (with Willo the Wisp: The Thoughts of Moog and The Flight of Mavis) *Fishing (with The Herbs: Sir Basil's Fishing Expedition) *Snow and Jelly (with Mr. Men: Mr. Snow and Mr. Jelly) *Framed and Boats (with Aubrey: Aubrey's Framed and Aubery's Baot) *Family (with Joe: The Big Family) *Singing and Clouds (with Bump: Bump's Loud Song and Bump and the Clouds) *Rescues (with Little Red Tractor Stories: Little Red Tractor to the Rescue) *Hoots and Glue (with Ludwig: Hooter and Glue) *Ballet and Sergeant (with The Shoe People: Margot and Sergeant Major) *Shy and Neat (with Little Miss: Little Miss Shy and Little Miss Neat) Series 3 *Bears (with Bertha: The Flying Bear) *Wood and Swamp (with The Tarp Door: Slither, Wriggle and Writhe and Fester Rancid) *Theater and Peacock (with Paddington Bear: Paddington Takes a Snip and A Visit to the Theatre) *Carpets and Sculptors (with The Magic Roundabout: The Magic Carpet and Dylan's Sculptor) *Conkers and Weighing Machine (with The Wombles: The Conkering Hero and Weighing in Time) *Soldiers (with Camberwick Green: Captain Snort) *Sports and Paint (with Roobarb and Custard: When Roobarb was Cheating and When Roobarb Mixed the Paint) *Lions (with Parsley the Lion: Parsley at a Loose End and Dill's Day) *Bumps and Trains (with Funnybones: Bumps in the Night and Ghost Train) *Kings (with Hatty Town: King Ethelbert and The King's Portrait) *Cars and Loft (with Broomstick Cottage: The Old Car and In the Loft) It's a Happy Birthday The Special video from children with Characters from McDonald's, E.T., Muppet Barbie, Babies, Tonka, Cabbage Patch Kids, Hot Wheels and many more to celebrate a little girl's birthday. There are 27 characters in the Happy Birthday Train, each one has a special surprise. #Ronald McDonald in a red Happy Meal box (with Hamburglar, Grimace, Birdie the Early Bird and two Fry Kids) #Barbie as a ballerina (spins around) #Hot Wheels (Car spins around loop) #Sonic the Hedgehog on TV (with Tails and Dr Robotnik) #ET in a spaceship #CatDog riding on a Skateboard #Orinoco from The Wombles sitting on top of the picnic basket #Scrooge McDuck from Ducktales riding on bicycle #Blue M&M on the Taxi (with a Orange M&M) #Little Audrey, Baby Huey and Katnip are riding on Nightmare (with Casper the Friendly Ghost flying around) #Top Cat in the Dustbin, popping his head out #Brother and Sister from the Berenstain Bears on a See-saw #a Tonka truck with a red parcel on board #Cabbage Patch Doll on a Rocking Horse #101 Dalmatians in a parcel #Little Mermaid & Flounder #Hercules is riding on Pegasus #Wallace and Gromit were on the Motorbike and Sidecar from A Close Shave #Rugrats' Angelica riding on her Toy Car #Cubbi Gummi is on a Hang Gliding (with Zummi Gummi and Sunni Gummi) #Fievel from An American Tail is riding on a Rowing Boat #The Rescue Rangers (Chip and Dale) are Balancing on the Nut #The Muppet Babies' Baby Kermit standing on a Turntable, holding Baby Piggy above his head #Peanuts (Snoopy playing an organ) #Tiny Toons (Babs & Buster) with Birthday Cake #Looney Tunes (featuring Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck) #Happy Meal Guys on a tray Monty the Dragon's Merry-Go-Round Monty the Dragon's Merry-Go-Round was a UK children's comic, featuring characters from British pre-school television programmes. Stories were generally of four or eight numbered panels, with a short sentence below each illustration, although some stories did appear in prose form. Characters in Merry-Go-Round Regular stories included... *The Adventures of Major Tom *Basil Brush *Bizzy Lizzy *Broomstick Cottage (with Dabble and Son) *Brum *Button Moon (with Mr Spoon and his Family) *Charlie Chalk *Harold the Hedgehog *The Herbs (with Parsley the Lion and Friends) *Huxley Pig *Ivor the Engine *King Arry *Little Miss and Mr Men by Roger Hargreaves *The Magic House (with Uncle Teapot, Kitty Kettle and Barney Bin) *Mister Rags *Monty the Dragon (The Main Character) *Moschops *Nellie the Elephant *Pipkins (with Hartley Hare, Pig, Topov the Monkey and Friends) *Playbox (with Cat and Dog) *Polly Pirate *Postman Pat and His Black and White Cat *Puddle Lane (with Toby the Dragon, Mr. Hooter and Snodgrass the Snake) *Rainbow (with Zippy, George and Bungle) *Rosie and Jim (with their friend, Duck) *Rupert the Bear *Sooty, Sweep & Soo *SuperTed *Tales of Aesop (with Cedric Tortoise, Boris the Lion, Geraldine Donkey and Archibald Frog) *Timbuctoo by Roger Hargreaves *Toucan Tecs (The Adventures of Zippi & Zac) *The Wind in the Willows (with Ratty, Badger, Mole and Mr. Toad)